


I Accidentally a Flag Pole

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, Warning: violence, character: bluestreak, character: brawl, character: swindle, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bluestreak and Flag pole - 1, Decepticreeps - 0</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Accidentally a Flag Pole

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak, Swindle, Brawl  
>  **Warnings:** Violence-ish
> 
> **Notes:** I found this prompt buried in an OLD file doc. I _think_ it was from Juu, but don’t quote me on that. - “Do I want to know how a flag pole managed to save you from a bunch of Decepticons?”

“Do I want to know how a flag pole managed to save you from a bunch of Decepticons?” Ratchet asked.

Bluestreak giggled, feet swinging as he sat on the med berth. The minor scrapes and dings were nothing. Pits, he could barely feel them, especially not through the victory high he was riding.

“Well~ There were only two, but~”

~

“Hold still, ya fragger!” Brawl shouted.

_**BOOM!** _

Bluestreak’s aft end fishtailed as he swung around the corner, his only thought was to get the Decepticons away from the humans and all these tall buildings that could crush not just them, but Bluestreak too. Swindle was fast enough, but Brawl was trundling along in his tank mode, so Bluestreak had to keep looping back to be sure he held his attention.

It’d sure be slagging nice though, if Brawl could stop blowing holes in the buildings. He was making a mess.

Bluestreak spotted a park up ahead. Lights from human police cars flashed red and blue, and a fast scan showed that they’d cleared the park of people. Bluestreak took the hint and headed for it, transforming and turning just in time to get tackled by Swindle.

“Gotcha now!”

“No ya don’t!” Bluestreak replied, rolling on his back, feet catching Swindle’s middle to kick him right over his head. He followed the roll over, coming up on his feet. Brawl hadn’t arrived yet, so he spun to meet whatever Swindle tried next.

It was another rather lame tackle, but this time Bluestreak just stepped out of the way with a spin. His doorwings slapped down against his back, then snapped right up, flared wide so he could catch his balance. Swindle came at him swinging.

Bluestreak laughed, knowing he really shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, but it was almost too easy to block and deflect the blows. The twins would be so proud if they could see him now.

Of course fun time was about to end, because Brawl rumbled around the corner and spotted them. There was another strut-rattling _**BOOM!**_ and dirt showered Bluestreak and Swindle, nearly knocking them both off their feet.

“Watch it, slagger!” Swindle shouted, turning to shake a fist at his gestalt mate.

Bluestreak hooked his arm, using the momentary distraction to throw the Combaticon away from him. He needed to pick a spot where he could see both of them, gain some advantage.

But then Swindle was suddenly flying back past Bluestreak, yelling, arms and legs wind-milling. There was a funny, metallic _twang_ -

~

“-and then this flag pole goes flying through the air after Swindle, but he flopped to the ground so it like, totally just missed taking off his head, but Brawl was right there and it went _right_ into his alt mode’s barrel just before he fired, and _BOOM_!” Bluestreak illustrated the sound by sweeping his arms up and out, fingers splayed.

“I swear, Ratch, it was the craziest thing I’ve ever seen! Well, so, Swindle took off, and then Brawl managed to transform, and he was smoking and coughing and stumbling around like he was drunk-”

“Heh. Sounds like he got his bell rung,” Ratchet chuckled.

“-but he managed to take off too, so I checked on the humans, and told the police officer in charge how to reach Prime cuz I figure we can help them fix their city up. There was some damage to buildings and stuff, and oh yeah!” Bluestreak snickered. “Bell rung for sure, and by a flag pole at that! I sure wouldn’t want to have to tell the other ‘Cons that story if I were Brawl or Swindle!”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Master Fiction List on LJ (all links to Ao3)](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
